


A Long Winding Road

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Draco, BAMF Harry, Creature Harry, Dom Harry, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hogwarts, I have too much planned for it, Lucius is the definition of a dick, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Small Draco, Sub Draco Malfoy, This fic is going to be so long, mate draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: When Harry was born he got his mother's inheritance as a Tenshi. He struggled with longing as a baby and a consuming need for his Meito. When he turns two his family's prayers are answered in the form of A newborn baby named Draco. Though Draco is born of the enemy, That's not about to stop (the mother on mission) Lily and her infatuated child Harry.





	1. A Tenshi Is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you are fans of the story and have notice that it changed from one account to another, it’s because it has been adopted. CovenVixen has given me the opportunity to continue their fic after they lost interest in writing it. Even though I am the primary writer of this story, Coven is still behind the scenes aproving ideas and editing. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the story!

"Ahhhhh!" Lily screamed as she rode her last wave of labor pains and pushed with all she had. A bright silver light engulfed the room and her child was free of her. Her child started crying, showing of his healthy lungs.

"Its a boy!" The midwife announced handing James his child after cleaning him. The little boy had soft black hair that tufted up in curls. He opened his eyes and James chuckled in pride at his huge, emerald green eyes.

"He has your eyes, love." James said adoringly to his worn out wife.

"let's hope he gets more from me than that," she says with a loving voice. While in labor her wings had appeared and her long red hair was spread out like a halo on her pillow. her wings were soft shades of cream with soft ginger red specks here and there. Her skin seemed to shimmer even in the unflattering hospital lights. As her breathing evened out she smiled and held her arms out for her baby. James placed him in the cradle of her arms and watched in awe as their eyes met. The baby looked up at his mom and let out a bell like giggle and he sprouted wings out his back to match his mother. His wings were a silvery color with alternating shades of black and dark green. A smile lit up on Lily's face and she cuddled her newborn close her wings wrapping around her baby. The brushing of their feathers making her heart soar in joy and love.

"Harry." she said in an breathy voice. Harry looked up at her and giggled again before closing his eyes.

"Beautiful name honey," James said loving her choice for their son. Lily looked up and smiled at her meito in awe at the perfect moment.

"Is my baby here yet!?" Sirius barked happily from outside the room. Lily rolled her eyes and James threw his head back in laughter at Sirius's timing. They heard Remus's soft protests and Lily began to laugh.

"Let them in," Lily told the midwife between giggles. The older lady walked to the door pulling it open and signaling that she would be right back. When the door opened Sirius almost fell to get over to them and 'his' baby. Harry had opened his eyes and was watching the new duo with a happy look.

"What name did you pick?" Remus asked as he happily walked over.

"Harry James Potter," James said winking at lily. Lily huffed and pulled her wings back a little to show her baby to Sirius and Remus.


	2. Rough Beginnings

As Harry grew a little older and more aware of his surroundings it became apparent that something was bothering him. He would constantly cry and reach at the air like he was reaching for something invisible. As he started learning to pull himself up into a sitting position he would look around the room forlornly. His wings had stayed exposed since birth and would until he, like Lily had, learned to conceal them. He started crawling early and chased Sirius around in his animagus form of Padfoot. Every day Sirius and James would try to distract him but he was always looking for something unknown to them. Lily would hold her precious child close and sing her Tenshi song to calm him.

"I'm so worried Remmy," Lily said one day while Harry crawled around the floor looking around desperately.

"I am too, Lily." Remus said. Lily and Remus had been very close since school and were the calmest among the 'marauders'. Lily was the first person to whom Remus had confessed his love for Sirius. During sixth year he had come crying into the Gryffindor dormitories. Lily had been there in a heartbeat, asking what was wrong. He told her how he couldn't let Sirius know because he was afraid of rejection. Being a werewolf he was used to feeling inferior. She had calmed him down and told him that Sirius would never hurt him like that. Remus was deeply moved by the sympathy Lily had shown so much that over the following weeks they became deep and natural friends.

Since Peter had betrayed them they had all gotten closer. Peter had been loyal to Voldemort and tried to give away his knowledge of the Potter family's location. Sirius had found out his plan in time and now Peter was in Azkaban. The betrayal had hurt them all terribly.

"I just can't stand to see him so distraught." Lily sniffled out, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. Remus quickly pulled her into a hug as she started to sob.

"Don't do this to yourself, Lily. You are an amazing mother and he adores you. Do you know if this has anything to do with the whole Tenshi thing?" Remus asked as she tried her best to stop her tears.

"The only thing he could be longing for his Meito, but he is much too young for that," she said uneasily looking over her shoulder at Harry. In her head the pieces were falling into place and she gasped realizing that was what Harry was doing. She watched as Harry crawled around playing with his stuffed wolf that Sirius had gotten for him when he was one month old. As he crawled his wings would help keep him stable so he would not topple over. Soon after, he began instinctively looking around for his Meito. This led him to plop down on his bottom and cry. Very loudly.

"Hush hush, my child, mother's here," Lily cooed at him scooping him up and holding on adoringly. Remus made a spot for her on the couch and she said a soft thank you before sitting down. She placed Harry on her lap and began to sing. After a while he started to calm and just laid in the nest of her arms playing with the ends of his left wing. He would pet his feathers and giggle, surprised that it had tickled. Harry had yet to make the connection that the wings were attached to him. Yet he seemed to be a natural at using them for balance. When he crawled around he would flap his wings, trying to get in the air but hadn't gotten higher than about three inches.

Harry was chasing Padfoot around when he 'flew' for the first time. It had startled Sirius giving Harry a chance to grab his tail and pull. Harry blew bubbles and grabbed a handful of his mother's hair. Remus sat next to them and Harry giggled at him blowing a raspberry. Lily and Remus both laughed and loud tapping and the sound of claws on hardwood could be heard. The noise stopped just outside the door and they heard growling and rustling before the door creaked open. In trotted a large, black, wolf-like dog with his tongue hanging out the side of his wide, doofy smile. Behind him was a stag whose hoofs were sliding every which way on the floor. The stag slipped and slid his way over to them and Harry giggled trying to grab his nose. The stag indulged the baby and Harry grabbed his snout and reached for his horns. Meanwhile Padfoot snuck behind James and jumped up, gently grabbing Remus's arm with his mouth and pulling him onto the floor.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelped as Sirius started licking his face all over. Harry was enjoying the whole scene, cackling in laughter and blowing bubbles on Prongs' nose. Remus was struggling to get up when Sirius laid his huge head on his belly holding him down. Padfoot then looked up at James, Harry and Lily and let out a proud bark.

"Get a room guys!" Lily giggled winking at Remus who had accepted his fate and was mindlessly petting Sirius's neck. The stag swiftly changed back to human, sat next to Lily and held out his arms for Harry.

"Hows my favorite little man doing?" James asked his son lovingly as he was handed over. Harry gurgled at him and patted his cheek. James smiled at him then leaned over to plant a kiss on Lily's lips and whisper a sweet 'I love you'.

"And I you, Love" Lily said back to him,"Also what did I say about animagi in the house?" Sirius and James both flinched and Remus giggled.

"Sorry dear. Has Harry been any better today?" James asked trying to dodge her fury.

"No, but I have figured out why he does it," Lily said proudly," I believe he is looking for his Meito."

"He isn't even a year old yet. How is that possible?" James said. It would explain his behavior, but he was much too young.

"He would have to be exceedingly powerful to feel the pull at such a young age." Remus stated.

"Lily, when did you start to feel the pull to me?" James asked.

"I felt longing when we were thirteen. Around sixteen I recognised you as my Meito. But the longing only got really bad around eighteen. As you gain power the bond gets stronger and your longing gets more pronounced. And I was a little early to bond, so he would have to be the strongest Tenshi and wizard in hundreds of years," she explained. They all looked at Harry curiously. Sure enough, like clockwork he began looking around the room and whimpering. Everyone in the room watched the baby with a kind of daunted anticipation. Harry took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. Wailing for his Meito.


	3. A Dragon Named Mai

"We have got to get out more." James said out of the blue. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius had been laying around the living room as Harry toddled around. After the Peter incident Remus and Sirius had moved in to help protect Harry. It had become apparent that Voldemort was out for all of their blood. The child's longing had only been getting worse so they all tried to keep him distracted and he was beginning to take steps. He had come to understand that he could use his wings to get places and used that to his advantage. Harry was now able to fly about three feet high and about five feet forward. This made baby proofing the house extremely difficult.

"That sounds like fun, but will Harry be safe?" Remus responded.

"I say we go. Between the four of us he would be safe." Sirius imputed. They all looked over at Lily for her permission. They really didn't want her to go 'mother bear' on them.

"Sounds good enough to me. Let me get dressed. James fix your hair or i will cut it off. Sirius put on something, you aren't gonna bring 'punk' back. Remmy can you be a dear and dress harry?" Lily stated, leaving the room. The boys all hopped up off the couch to do as she said. Sirius stomped to his room grumbling about Lily throwing shade the whole way. Meanwhile, James followed behind Lily, smoothing down his hair. And Remus scooped up Harry, taking him to the nursery to get a change of clothes. Remus dressed Harry in a soft cream cashmere hoodie with two soft puppy ears on the top of the hood and green pants that went a little past his feet. Harry also had soft white socks on that had green puppies on them because it was March and chilly outside. Harry's hoody had slits in the back for his silvery wings to comfortably fit through.

"Don't you look like a little cherub," Remus said smiling at Harry. Harry giggled back flapping his wings a little. Remus chuckled and delicately picked him up, mindful of his wings, settling him on his hip. He turned and left the room to meet the others in the entryway.

"Thanks Remmy, you're a lifesaver," Lily said as he handed her Harry. She had her long red hair in a high ponytail with a conservative amount of makeup. Lily had on a mint green long sleeve dress that came to her knees and a black dress robe over that that fell to her feet. A simple pair of black heeled boots came to her mid calf.

"Your welcome Lills," Remus responded. He strolled over to stand by Sirius who put an arm around his waist as soon as he got close. James smiled at them then put his arm around Lily and Harry and aperated to Diagon Alley. Sirius and Remus arrived right behind them and they all started heading towards Gringotts to get money. They arrived inside and Harry waved at the huge golden crystal chandelier while they waited in line. It didn't take long before James went to the Potter vaults and Sirius went to the Black vaults. Sirius still refused to let Remus spend his own money. As they waited, Lily and Remus talked softly about what stores to go to.

"Honey i'm home!" Sirius shouted coming up to them with his bag of gold and his trademark grin.

"We shouldn't have let you see The Shining," Remus said sullenly resigned to his fate. Lily just giggled and Harry reached for Sirius. Lily handed him over and Harry blew bubbles before grabbing Sirius's hair. James joined the crowd shortly after with his own bag of coins.

"Did you and Remus pick where we are going first?" James asked as they left.

"We thought we should go to Wizbabies and get some baby stuff while we are out. Maybe we could get him something to help ease his longing." Lily replied back. All of the marauders were on high alert and strangely enough Harry seemed to be too. The child glanced around eagerly checking to see if his Meito was there. Sadly enough his beloved, other half of his soul remained unreachable or undetectable. Harry whimpered and clung closer to Sirius for a moment before getting distracted by the store they were steadily approaching. The group of ex-Gryffindors reached 'Wizbabies' and stepped in through the magical door.

"Eeee," Harry gurgled happily looking around the huge store full of baby toys, clothes, and supplies excitedly.

"Someone is excited." James said, happy Harry's moment of longing hadn't upset the child too badly. The group strolled to the back after grabbing a cart and began filling it with the necessities.

"Does that baby have...wings?" An elderly woman asked staring at Harry.

"Yes he has Tenshi inheritance." Lily said going into mother mode.

"Who would have thought a mudblood could create something so pretty." She said glaring at Lily in disdain. She was obviously of pureblood descent with her gold, gems, and expensive robes.

"Who do you think you are?!" Lily screeched, her green eyes deadly.

"I am Druella Black, pure blood. And going by your dreadful attire and less than desirable respect to elders you are either a mudblood or blood traitor." She said snippily. Lily glared hard and her fingernails lengthened into talons. James noticed this and stepped in front of her.

"Druella you need to leave now," Remus said trying to help maintain peace.

"As if that pathetic harpy could even last two seconds against a pure witch like me," The lady barked back before turning on her heel and leaving angrily.

"Lily, Love please calm down. She isn't worth it," James said resting his hand on her shoulder and sending her calming vibes through their bond. Slowly but surely her breathing mellowed out and her talons eased back into normal fingernails.

"Hag," Lily said simply and went back to her normal joyful self. The Gryffindors all relaxed and went back to shopping.

"So I think i should dye the tips of my hair blue," Sirius said out of nowhere.

"Not a chance," Remus stated.

"Come on love, we are all still young and we need to live it up!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We are still young, but we are also adults," Remus grumbled.

"Remus?'

"No."

"Ya but Remmy,"

"No."

"Rem's?"

"No."

"Remunny?"

"No."

"Rem-baby?"

"No."

"Remasauraus?"

"Clever, but No." Remus said. Lily had been laughing during the conversation and James was shaking his head.

"Mai!" Harry screeched reaching for a stuffed dragon. the dragon was pale yellow with big blue eyes that blinked at Harry. The Marauders stared in shock at Harry.

"Mai, Mai, Mai!" Harry chirped out happily. Lily reached over picking up the enchanted stuffy and handing it to Harry. The dragon flickered its cloth tongue at Harry and Harry shouted in delight, hugging the toy close.

"His first word," Lily stuttered with happy tears in her eyes.


	4. Harry Is One!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY," Sirius sing-songed, strutting into the house like he was on the red carpet. Remus walked in behind him smiling with warm eyes.

"Hey guys," Lily said pulling Remus into a hug and smiling at Sirius. James waved from the table, the birthday boy sitting on his lap. Harry had on a soft pastel green shirt with a stag on it and black pants. Remus returned the hug happily and told Lily she looked beautiful. Harry seemed to notice his Godfather and his 'Rem-Rem' and squealed, reaching out for the werewolf. Harry had picked Remus as his person, much to Lily's annoyance. He followed Remus around more than his own mother. Sirius of course thought the whole situation was hilarious. It just made sense; everybody loves Remus.

"Happy birthday Prongslette," Remus said walking up to Harry and James. Harry hopped out of James's arms and flapped his silvery wings twice before landing in Remus' arms. James sat up from the chair, laughing at Harry's antics before walking over to join his wife and Sirius.

"Did y'all have any trouble out there," Prongs asked worried.

"Nope, we kept a close watch though, of course," Sirius responded.

"I worry when you and Remmy leave the house ," Lily said watching Harry babble to Remus forlornly.

"Well we had to get Prongslette a gift," Sirius said smirking. He reached into his pocket pulling out Harry's shrunken gifts. The dog animagus whispered 'Engorgio' returning the gifts to normal size and setting them on the table with the others. Not many people knew of Harry, much less, their whereabouts, so it was a very small party with only the house occupants. Their other friends sent Harry's gifts by owl earlier that week.

"Well then let's get started," Lily said sitting at the table. James sat next to his Wife with Sirius across from him. Remus took the last seat next to Sirius with Harry on his lap. Harry squealed looking at his presents, reaching out for them.

"Mine first!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing his sloppily wrapped present off the table and handing it to Harry. The box is a bright and shiny blue with a big white bow on the top. Harry pulls the bow off and tries to put it in his mouth before Remus grabs it setting it aside. Harry pouts pulling his dragon (Mai) on his lap. Sirius pulls off the paper and hands the present to Harry smiling. In the box was a stuffed animal. The toy was a feathered, silver dove. The little toy was made of the softest, most expensive fabrics one could buy.

"Eeeeee" Harry chirped pulling the toy close and placing it on top of 'Mai'.

"Thanks Siri" James said grabbing the next present. This one from Frank and Alice Longbottom. This present was red and gold, drawing a chuckle from the Marauders.

By the end of the day Harry had piles of new toys and clothes. Lily had promptly put away his new clothes while the boys watched Harry play with his favorite toys. Of course 'Mai' was there and Harry already took to calling his dove 'Tai'. Harry had his two favorites attached to him by the hip as he flew around the room still looking for his Maito desperately. The family had begun to worry that Harry would be driven insane looking for his unborn mate.


	5. Draco Is Here!

#Morning of Feb. 14th 1983: 5 Hours till Draco#

"Mama were is 'Mai'?" Harry said in his soft, urgent voice.

"I believe it is by the couch, honey-bun." Lily offered. Harry nodded and flapped his wings twice, gliding to the couch and plopping down on the cushions. He looked around desperately, pulling pillows back to look under them. When he pulled up the throw blanket 'Mai' came rolling out onto the floor. Harry gasped and grabbed the dragon desperately holding it close.

"So I take it you found her?" Lily said with a wistful look. Harry was growing achingly aware of his lack of Maito. He always was on edge, even with his 'Mai'. It had gotten much worse in the last month. To the point that she was almost certain his mate was growing near.

"Momma its almost time, I can feel it." Harry said out of nowhere. Harry pulled 'Mai' close and hopped into the air, gliding into his mothers arms.

"Time for what, honey?" Lily asked, catching Harry in her arms. He was extremely fond of flying everywhere. Sirius said he would probably have a heart attack if Harry ever walked to him instead of flying.

"My Dragon." Harry said smiling so big he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

#Morning of Feb. 14th 1983: 5 Hours till Draco#

Across Britain Narcissa was in her third hour of labor pains.

"Lucius I will burn you with the fire of a hundred suns!" Narcissa screamed in agony. The usually untouchable, pristine woman was writhing in agony as she brought her child into the world.

"I know dear, I know." Lucius replied looking glum.

"You will know the fury of the blacks. I will do spells on you that would make Bellatrix cringe. I'm going to rip that precious blonde hair out of your head and knit a scarf out of it. I shall wear it everywhere. To dinners, balls, and even let Bella wear it. Your spawn will be swaddled in it. You have no knowledge of how fierce I will be when i go after you. You won't see me. I shall come at night and Ahhhhh" Narcissa's rant was cut of by another wave of labor pains. Despite the woman's toxic screams, one of the doctors close by wore a look of worry, and his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yes, dear" Lucius said smoothing down his hair anxiously, paying no attention to anything but his wife.

#Noon Of Feb. 15th 1983: 2 Hours till Draco#

"Mama, we go to Mungos" Harry says, urgently pulling on Lily's hand.

"What's at Mungos'?" Lily asks.

"Dragon!" Harry says his wings twitching in irritation. His bright green eyes were drawn to slits and his nails had curled into sharp little talons.

"Honey, we cant just barge in." Lily says sternly.

"Dragon needs me!" Harry yelled curling his talons in anger.

"We can go by tonight." Lily firmly said.

"Mama! Dragon needs me!" Harry was lost in his transformation and had no control anymore. Harry screeched and leaped towards the window. He pulsed his magic, shattering it, and jumps out. He flapped his wings twice to stabilize himself before soaring towards St. Mungos.

"HARRY!" Lily screeched lunging out the window, transforming, and flying after harry.

#Afternoon Of Feb. 15th 1983: 3 Minutes till Draco#

"Lucius, you're a dead man!" Narcissa wailed as the doctor announced she was suffering major internal bleeding.

"Come on Mrs. Malfoy, one more push. We can try to save the baby." The doctor said urgently. She was bleeding terribly and the doctor was doing his best to hold his spell that was keeping her alive. Lucius was holding Narcissa's hand as she gave her final pushes. He was very sore from Narcissa randomly attacking him throughout the labor. Lucius saw something flash out of the corner of his eye and glanced out the window.

"What the hell?" Lucius mumbled looking out the window. He saw two huge silver wings shimmering in the sunlight with a little body attached at the base. The body was that of a child but it had huge green eyes and large black talons where his nails should be. As it got closer he noticed it was a boy, whose eyes flashed silver, causing the window glass to explode.

The figure landed. Narcissa screamed and birthed her child as the spell broke.

"Waaaaha" The baby cries. The figure (Harry) flaps twice grabbing the baby from the doctors arms and holding it close. Not caring of the filth on the newborn, he kissed it on the forehead and plopped down on his bottom holding the baby close. The child stopped crying instantly. Through the hole in the wall Lily flew in, running towards her child and his mate.

"What the hell is going on? Give me my child!" Lucius yelled in anger, striding towards Harry and his baby.

"Lucius we can't stop the bleeding!" The doctor yelled, getting his and Lily's attention.

"What?" The blonde aristocrat said in disbelief. Lily walked over to try and help the doctors as best she could. While Lucius stared in horror. The magic holding the spell pulsed twice and broke. Narcissa managed a soft 'I love you' directed at Lucius, before taking a last shuddering breath.

"I'm so sorry..." the doctor stuttered out. Lucius's face set in a grim glare directed at his child.

"Keep that wrenched spawn." He said tersely and apparated away with Narcissa's body.

"What do we do with the child?" The doctor asked after Lucius's exit. Harry was still sitting against the wall with the newborn on his lap. He had wrapped his wings around it, holding it as close to him as physically possible. The child had been sleeping soundly in Harry's arms for the whole ordeal.

"I will take it" Lily says with determination. Looking at her child and his mate.

"Come with me. We must do background checks and fill out papers. But first we must clean the child. We don't even know the gender." The doctor says reaching for the baby. Harry growls and pulls his wings tighter around the newborn.

"Harry let him hold the child." Lily says in a stern voice.

"No Mama. I clean baby." Harry said shaking his head. His eyes shut in concentration and his wings glowed with magic. He held the magic for a moment before slightly pulling back one wing to show his mama. She gasped looking at the baby. Now that it was clean she could fully take in the gorgeous child. It had soft looking platinum blonde hair on its head and long dark eyelashes. The baby had a flawless porcelain completion and a small button nose. It was possibly the cutest baby she had ever seen, after her own child of course.

"Harry dear, we still need to put a diaper on the baby and get the gender." Lily said softly.

"Mama only you." Harry said barely pulling back his wings.

"Of course dear." She said smiling.

"Doctor hand me a diaper, please." Lily said, grabbing it when it was offered to her.

"Lets see Harry." She said sitting next to Harry on the floor. Harry crawled into her lap, all the while holding the baby, and uncurls his wings.

"It's a little boy." Lily said, shocked. The child was so delicate looking she could have sworn it was a girl. Sighing she put the diaper on the ground, already opened, and carefully placed him in the correct spot. Lily pulled the front up and taped the sides. Harry watched eagerly, memorizing how to put diapers on his mate. Lily carefully picked the (still sleeping) baby back up of the ground before handing him to Harry. Harry wrapped his wings back around his Meito and started humming to him.

"Harry we need to go answer some questions if you want to keep the baby." Lily said.

"Draco." Harry said back.

"What is Draco?" She asked.

"His name." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Well. If you wanna keep Draco we have to go answer these questions." Lily said.

"Okiee Dokiee." Harry said, standing up with his arms and wings still holding Draco securely to his chest. They follow the doctor out of the room, a nurse stopping them to hand the doctor the paperwork, before stepping into a meeting room.

"Someone will be with you shortly." the doctor said, setting the paperwork on the table, before walking out the door. It was a small room with a table and rolling chairs. Lily lifted Harry and Draco onto one chair and sat in the chair next to them. The same nurse came in with a bottle of formula and handed it to Lily before leaving. Lily told Harry to wake Draco by blowing on his face gently. After some coaxing Draco woke up and stared at Harry. Lily's heart melted at his silvery, blue eyes. Harry cooed at his little bundle and watched his mother as she taught him how to feed Draco. Shortly after, he has fed and was beginning to burp Draco before an older woman walked into the room. She smiled at them with warm eyes and helped Lily through the paperwork.


	6. Coming Home

"Hello, my lovelies!" Lily said as she pranced into the house.

"Where have you been." James asked, frightened of the crazy smile on her face.

"I'll let Harry tell you." She said stepping aside to revel Harry. He still had Draco in his arms, peering down at his precious bundle. The three male marauders all gasped and sat up straight to stare at Harry and the baby in his arms and wings.

"Daddy, this is Draco." Harry said glancing up at them, before crossing the room to give them a better look.

"Awe she's adorable, prongslette." Sirius said looking at the blonde cherub like child.

"Draco's a boy." Harry said giggling, snuggling Draco closer.

"And a handsome little baby, he is." Remus said earning a huge grin from Harry.

"Lily, why does Harry have a baby?" James asked again, worried.

"Draco's mother died in birth and his father left him. He also happens to be Harry's Meito. Harry flew all the way to the hospital for poor Draco's vicious birth. He must have sensed Draco's pain. We adopted him and now we're here." She said ecstatic that Harry was finally fully content.

"Harry why don't you go take a nap, you look exhausted." Remus offered, smiling at Harry and Draco.

"I have to stay with Draco. He will get hungry." Harry said to Remus, his head leaning to one side. He had been holding Draco since he was born and it was wearing him out. Harry barely even let his mother hold Draco. Draco was a very mellow baby, but he was also a newborn. And newborns would need steady care and the Potter child seemed to be stern on doing it himself.

"Let's see if I can find a solution." Lily said scooping up Harry and Draco. She walked into Harry's room and transfigured his bed into a large crib big enough for the two of them, but safe enough for a newborn. She placed them in the crib. Harry stretched out on his back with Draco in the crook of his arm. Harry spread his wings and wrapped them around himself and Draco. Lily placed a blanket on them saying a soft 'I love you' and goes to turn out the light. Harry sighed shuffling a little to get used to Draco's presence. He planted another kiss on Draco's little blonde head before falling asleep feeling the happiest he could ever remember being.

Harry awoke from his slumber to Draco squirming from his nest of Harry's wings.

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered in concern. Draco looked up at the sound and stared at Harry's face. His tiny blonde eyebrows scrunched up and he pouted adorably. Harry heard his little mate's tummy growl and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Harry asks. Draco just pouted more at him, not understanding words. His eyes began to glaze over in tears and he let out a high pitched whine that hurt Harry's extremely sensitive ears.

"Accio bottle" Harry said waving his hand. Harry had developed magic ridiculously early, and his parents were happy to teach him some very basic spells. His Tenshi inheritance gave him remarkably strong magic and senses. Harry reached up to catch the bottle as it hovered into the room. He sat up leaning against the side of his transfigured crib with Draco in his arms to feed him. He popped the bottle into his mouth and giggled as he immediately starts drinking.

"Do you need any help?" James asked from the doorway. Lily must have heard the whine and kicked him awake.

"I got it, I think?" Harry said. He has never taken care of a baby so this is all pretty new.

"How about you feed him and I will change him for you?" James suggested with a sleepy smile on his lips.

"Okiee dokiee, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"About midnight." James said looking at Harry in pride. Harry had developed emotions and intelligence way beyond most normal two and a half year olds'. Remus always said Harry acted like a five or maybe even six.

"How often does he need to be fed?" Harry asked.

"We fed you every three hours." James replied. Draco spat out the now empty bottle and James scooped him up, taking him to the changing table. He swiftly changed the infant before handing the clean baby back to his son. "See you then." James said leaving the room.

"Lets get some more sleep, okay Dragon?" Harry whispered to Draco before laying back down. He laid on his side this time, pulling Draco gently against him before going to sleep.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said happily. Draco just stared at him. Throughout the night Draco had been steadily waking up for feedings and diaper changes. Harry had woken every time to feed him while one of his parents changed him. Harry gets him safely in his arms before carefully flying to the ground and walking out of the room.

"Good morning Harry, and little Draco too." Remus said pulling out a chair for them. Harry hops up and sits with Draco on his lap, eager for breakfast.

"Can I hold Draco?" Sirius asks from the other side of the table.

"Sure" Harry said, holding his precious little meito out. He seems to have become much less concerningly protective around family. Sirius carefully held Draco, who stared at him thoughtfully.

"Well hello, I'm your uncle Sirius." He introduced himself with a goofy smile on his face.

"Aww look at you two" Lily said walking over with plates full of food. James is behind her with the rest of the food and a bottle.

"He is smaller than Harry was." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I noticed that too." Lily said, drawing Draco's cute little stare.

"Is that alright, mama?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes dear, all babies are different. He just may have been a preemie." Lily said to reassure him.

"He is such a beautiful little baby." Remus said before thinking and adding, "Who were his parents."

"Y'all promise not to hold any hard feelings?" Lily asked weary of their answer.

"Of course not." Remus said firmly.

"He may be Lucius and Narcissa's." Lily whispered. Sirius tensed up, but Draco locked gazes with him and he smiled fondly down at Draco.

"Well... it's not his fault I guess." James said dumbly, trying to not get worked up.

"Harry may I hold Draco now?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Harry said happily. Sirius handed him over and smiled at Remus.

"Well then, lets eat." James said sitting down.

After breakfast Harry played in the living room with his toys. Draco was napping in a short bassinet that Harry could easily see into. Remus and Lily went out to go clothes shopping for the 'baby'. Even Harry knew they would both be back with brand new wardrobes. James and Sirius were running around in the backyard as Prongs and Padfoot. Harry would occasionally see one of the two peer at him through the window to check on him/Draco. Harry would giggle every time the stag or dog looked in at him.

"Accio box of Legos." Harry whispered and waved his hand. He didn't like using a wand, he had tried doing magic with all his 'families' wands, but said just using his hand felt most natural. The display of wand-less magic was an awe-inspiring feat that only a few grown and powerful wizards had managed. The box hovered over silently and gently lowered in front of him. Harry smiled and reached in the box to build with his mate sleeping soundly beside him.


	7. A Precious Child

3 Months Old:

Harry jerked awake to Draco crying next to him. Must be time for his midnight meal. Draco woke up like clockwork every night. He had been doing so since he was newborn, but far less often now.

"Lumos." Harry whispered flicking his hand towards the light. The room illuminated and he looked down at Draco who was still curled up against Harry's side, cocooned in his silvery wings. That was the easiest way to get/keep Draco asleep. Since his birth he had always slept with Harry's wings wrapped around him, like a blanket. The pale blonde's eyes glazed over with tears as he whimpered. He opened his little mouth to cry but Harry sat up pulling him into his lap with his wings. He softly shushed Draco and held up his hand to summon a bottle. Seconds after the bottle appeared.

"Here you go, please don't cry." The Tenshi soothed, putting the bottle in his little mates mouth. Draco latched on and began sucking eagerly. Harry leaned back against the pillows as he drank and watched him carefully. His mother said to always stay alert when feeding him, just in case he choked. When he finished Harry gently patted his back until he let out a tiny burp. Content now, his eyelids drooped and Harry dimmed the lights, snuggling back down with Draco on his chest. Planting a kiss on his head, they went back to sleep.

6 Months Old:

"Say, Harry." Said person pleaded with Dragon. Draco just giggled and clapped his little hands in glee at him. Harry rolled his eyes, with a smile on his face at his little meito's antics. Draco was lying on his back, propped up by a pile of soft blankets and pillows. Harry sat in front of him trying to get Draco to say his name.

"Ha-rr-y. That's easy enough to say. Just put it together, like this, Harry." Harry said trying to get Draco to copy his words. Draco opened his little cupids bow mouth and Harry held his breath in excitement, only for Draco to blow a raspberry at him and squeal in joy. Harry sighed exasperatedly and pulled his meito onto his lap to hug him, wings wrapping around Draco automatically. Draco cooed and petted the soft feathers that encase him. Harry laughed as Draco tried to bite his left wing and winced when he succeeded.

"No biting." Harry apprehended with as stern a face as he could manage. Draco just giggled and cooed as he rubbed the green eyed boy's feathers gently, trying to look innocent. They sat in blissful silence for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Rry Rry" Draco babbled out of nowhere. Gasping, Harry stared down at Draco in awe, heart soaring.

"Good! You're such a smart baby!" Harry applauded, tickling his sides. Draco immediately started giggling and squeaking in laughter.

"Rry!" Draco shouted, smacking Harry's cheek in his joyful flail.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" The older boy said and hopped uo, with Draco still in the sling of his arms and wings, to skip out of their room to the living area. Lily and Remmy were lying on the couch talking about what spells to teach in Harry's next lessons, while Jame and Sirius were sitting at the table eating leftover lasagna from the night before.

"Remmy, Mamma, Daddy, Sirri!" Harry called out excitedly. Draco was cooing and flashing his toothless smile at the change of scenery.

"What the matter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, son." James chorused.

"Hey Prongslette." Sirius said around a mouthful of food.

"Hello, Harry." Remus finished.

"He said my name!" Harry said, beaming in pride at Draco.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Lily cheered, smiling at Draco in excitement.

"Come on Draco, Say 'Harry'" Harry encouraged.

"Rry!" Dragon echoed him, giggling and clapping. Harry cuddles him closer to his chest, peppering his head with kisses.

8 Months Old:

Lily said the night before that they were all going on an outing as a family. This was the first time Draco left the house, and honestly Harry was hesitant. His family had told him of the dangers of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. One of them was even Draco's birth father. He was terrified that something would happen to Dragon and his family. Draco was still an infant and Harry only three and a half so he couldn't protect him perfectly yet.

"Harry, do you need help dressing Draco?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"Yes, please." Harry answered. She took Dragon from where he had been sitting on some pillows playing with 'Mai' and began to take off his pajamas. Harry opened the closet and picked out a soft blue sweater, dark grey pants, and little blue socks to match and handed them to his mother. Lily, after successfully undressing the squirming baby, began the task of redressing him. Draco was whimpering and fussing all the while. He had grown extremely attached to Harry and if anyone else held him, he would let them know he didn't like it. If Harry ever had to walk away from his little meito, Draco was sure to be crawling after him. Harry's Tenshi adored the attention and devotion from Dragon.

"Okay, I'll give you back." Lily soothed Draco and put him on the floor. He immediately crawled over to Harry and plopped down on his bottom next to him. Harry smiled down at him and laughed when he raised his arms with an expecting look on his face.

"Well at least you know he is feeling the bond." Lily said, giggling as Draco's brows drew together irritated from waiting. Harry grabbed Draco under the arms and pulled him into his arms. This used to be a lot easier when Dragon was only newborn size. It had gotten to the point that Harry had to learn a spell that made his mate weightless, so he could carry him effortlessly.

"Rry!" Draco cooed, getting comfy in his right arm and wing. This was his default spot. It let Harry have access to his left arm while keeping Draco at peace and close. Harry had gotten much bigger. He now stood at 3'3" and had a wingspan of 9 feet.

"Momma where are we going?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise." Lily said vaguely, winking at her son.

"But...Dragon?" Harry started worriedly, pulling Draco closer with his wing.

"He will be okay! We will all be there to protect him." Lily finished, assuring her child of his Meito's safety.

"Okay, but I won't like it." Harry said cutely. He was already showing wisdom far beyond his years.

"Yes you will!" Lily giggled, grabbing her son's left hand and pulling him and Draco out of the room. She and Harry walked to the doorway where the trio of marauders were waiting. Sirius glanced down at Draco, still clinging to Harry, and chuckled.

"I'm beginning to think you two are attached at the hip." Sirius said, teasingly.

"They basically are, I don't think I have seen Harry three feet from Draco since he was born." James remarked.

"He needs me." Harry said simply.

"Good enough for me." Sirius remarked, pulling opening the door. They walked out onto the porch and grabbed onto each other to Apparate.

"We're here!" Lily announced. They looked around and the adults immediately knew where they were. Harry, uneasy about their new location, instantly pulled Draco flat to his chest and wrapped both arms and wings around him protectively. Draco wiggled trying to look around, but got distracted petting the soft wings that enfolded him. Harry looked up at the huge castle in front of them and recognized it instantly.

"Hogwarts!" Harry gasped excitedly.

"I told you you would like it." Lily said smiling.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

"We have a meeting." James answered. Harry, with Draco still wrapped up in his wings, followed his family up to the large castle doors. Sirius strutted up and opened the door for them. They walked in and shut the doors behind them. An older woman stood just in front of them, leaning against an archway.

"Minnie!" Sirius and James chorused, running up to her and hugging her. She looked taken aback but had mirth in her eyes as she hugged them back.

"Boys, aren't you supposed to be adults now?" She said, mock-sternly.

"Hello McGonagall." Remus chirped from behind them.

"Ah yes, my favorite." McGonagall said and happily pulled him into a tight hug next. She had a full smile on her face now.

"And my Little Lily!" McGonagall said, full of emotion. Lily was yanked into a strong hug and hugged back fiercely. When they released each other McGonagall looked down to see Harry and part of Draco.

"Oh and nice to meet you too, Harry. I see you have your mothers inheritance." She said and beamed down a smile at the young Tenshi.

"Hello!" Harry greeted. It seemed the older woman was growing on him remarkably fast.

"How old are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm three and a half" Harry said smiling proudly.

"And how smart you are!" She complemented.

"Mamma says I'm a genius like her!" He confided eagerly.

"Well you certainly didn't get it from your father." She teased, earning a 'Hey' from James.

"Mamma says the same thing." Harry giggled out, causing Draco to instantly giggle back. Harry looked down at his mate and smiled, which Dragon also mimicked.

"Oh, she is so cute! I can't believe I didn't notice her. Must be my age catching up to me. Who's your little friend?" She asked trying to contain an 'awwww' at the adorableness of the pair.

"Draco's a boy!" Harry giggled out. He always found it hilarious that people always immediately thought Draco was a girl.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you too Draco." She cooed at him.

"Say hi, Draco." Harry says hopefully.

"Rry! Rry! Rry!" Draco shouted out happily, trying to clap his hands. Harry noticed this and shifted so Draco was back in his right arm and wing. Draco still clung to him but shot McGonagall a huge smile, effectively stealing her heart.

"They are the cutest children I have ever seen. You must let me babysit them, Lily." She admonished Lily.

"Anytime you want to, you are always welcome." Lily said sincerely.

"We should probably head up so we aren't late. Follow me." The older witch commanded, turning and heading up the stairs.

"Do you want me to carry Draco for you?" Remus asked Harry. It's a long way up the stairs.

"Only till we get up the stairs." Harry replied, hesitantly unwrapping his wings. Draco started to wiggle when the chilly air hit him. Harry sighed sadly and peeled Draco off his chest to hand him over. Draco whimpered and squirmed to try to get back to Harry, but was swiftly given to Remus. Draco grumbled but became distracted playing with Remus's shoulder-length hair. The group started up the stairs at a peaceful pace, Harry glancing over every few steps to make sure his Meito was okay. When they reached the top Remus handed Draco back and they watched as Harry puts him back on his chest and wrapped him back up with both wings.

"Here we are." Minnie announced, stopping in front of an ornate bird statue. "Sugar quills." At that seemingly pointless statement, the griffin spun, opening another spiral staircase.

"Y'all remember all the times we got sent here?" James mused with a sly smile.

"I remember you two dragging me here with you." Remus said in mock anger.

"You three went here more often than you went to the dining hall." Mcgonagall accused.

"Oh, good times. Don't even say you didn't miss us Minnie." Sirius mischievously said. The group reached the top of the stairs and McGonagall pulled open the door to reveal a huge office full of oddities. Harry once again tensed up at the sight of the new room. Sitting at the desk was a old wise looking man with a long white beard.

"Professor Dumbledore." Lily greeted.

"Ah dear Lily, I'm not your professor anymore, you may call me Albus." He said with twinkling eyes.

"Can I call you Albus too?" Sirius mocked innocently. James mirrored the other Marauder's expression.

"Ignore them, Albus, sadly they have yet to mature." Remus snipped at the duo.

"Oh Remus, I have missed you, so very much." Dumbledore said sincerely.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Lily asked amicably.

"To be terse, you are all in grave danger." He said in a serious tone.

"Haven't we always been?" James asked.

"I have received a letter from a certain aristocrat." Dumbledore sighed, holding out the letter to Lily. She grabs it and reads it aloud:

_Dumbledore,_

_I am aware of the fact that you are protecting the Potters. While the likes of a mudblood and bloodtraitor are completely beneath me, they have something of mine. I believe the Potters have named my spawn 'Draco'. I will have my child back. It is not allowable that my pureblood son should be exposed to such filthy blood. I shall send for him on Sept. 12th. Do not disappoint me._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

Lily read, getting angrier with each word.

"He can't take Draco!" Harry growled. As his mother was reading the letter he lost more and more control. His wings splayed out to their full span, the feathers molding into razor sharp metal-like sheets. Harry's eyes went solid green with a single slit of black down the center. His mouth opened to expose a mouth full of long canines that could tear through flesh with ease. Harry's claws extended, but he still held Draco tenderly so he wouldn't cut him. His whole body was shaking in anger and the last of his control slipped away.

To be continued...


	8. Danger Afoot

"He can't take Draco!" Harry growled. As his mother was reading the letter he lost more and more control. His wings splayed out to their full span, the feathers molding into razor sharp metal-like sheets. Harry's eyes went solid green with a single slit of black down the center. His mouth opened to expose a mouth full of long canines that could tear through flesh with ease. Harry's claws extended, but he still held Draco tenderly so he wouldn't cut him. His whole body was shaking in anger and the last of his control slipped away.

"Harry, darling no one is going to take Draco from you." Lily eased as calmly as she could manage. She locked eyes with Harry and her eyes bled solid green. Lily stared Harry down and growled low in her throat. Harry rose to his mother's challenge and bared his fangs, Draco still snuggled up in his arms. Lily's wings tore through the back of her dress and rose in intimidation, she full on snarled and bared her fangs back at him. Harry tensed up, as if to attack his mother, and Draco let out a soft coo. Harry instantly stared down at him; his fangs retracted, feathers smoothed down, and he calmed immediately.

"It's okay Dragon," Harry soothed, "I will always protect you." He sat down with Draco on his lap and made a low rumbling, purr like, sound in his chest. It instantly calmed both Harry and Draco. Seeing her son back in control, Lily returned to her "Human" front and relaxed as well.

"Are you alright, Son?" James asked slowly, walking towards him with his hands raised in a nonthreatening manner. The young Tenshi's head popped up and his hold tightened on Draco, but he didn't growl so James walked closer.

"Daddy don't let Lucius hurt my Dragon." Harry said with a slight tremble in his otherwise stern voice.

"He won't get close enough to, don't worry baby." James said sitting on the floor next to Harry and consequently, Draco. Harry stared into his father's eyes searching for any hesitation. When he found none he smiled brightly and crawled over to sit in his lap. Draco grumbled a bit when Harry moved but as Harry settled down in his dad's lap, Draco flashed a gummy smile and looked up at the nearly identical parent and child.

"Hello Draco." James said to the tiny infant that was sorta on his lap. Draco giggled and reached for his glasses with mischief shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Da!" Draco babbled out.

"Did he just?" James stuttered out in shock. Harry smiled down at his little dragon in pride.

"Da! Da!" Draco sounded out, more clearly punctuating each word with a clap.

"Aww," Lily whispered plopping down next to her little family.

"Can you say Mama, Draco?" Lily asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Rry!" Draco screeched in between little giggles.

"No, not Harry, little love. Say Mama." Lily said leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"...Rry" Draco whispered like it was a secret. Lily smiled and rubbed his hair with a soft smile on her lips. Draco leaned into her touch and his eyes snapped shut. Playing with his hair had always been calming to the little blonde.

Remus noticed a dark shape rushing down the hallway outside the chamber. A look of recognition came to his face, but before he could find the words, McGonagall, who had been silently following young Harry's struggle, called to her colleague.

"Severus, what's wrong? Have the Slytherins tried to blow up the bridge again?" McGonagall asked Professor Snape as he whisked by.

Snape spun around and entered the chamber, appearing winded. He was surprised and clearly caught off guard to find the Marauders and two young children there. When his composure returned, Snape answered, "No, Minerva. A fourth-year Hufflepuff managed to swap bodies with Mrs. Norris and has apparently failed to reverse the change. Armed with the body of this imbecilic young witch, the cat has assaulted at least four students."

McGonagall looked shocked for a few moments but then seemed content to ignore the emergency. "Surely this situation is not so nuanced that no one else at this esteemed, centuries-old wizarding academy can resolve it. Stay, I'd like to have a few words with you."

With an air of disappointment, Snape settled into the group, looking closely at each face for the first time. "And all this time I thought animal-related crimes were a Gryffindor specialty. Hello, Sirius," Snape said pointedly, staring hard at him.

Not missing a beat, Sirius retorted, "You would be one to know, you have a certain experience with them."

"Sirius," Remus said loudly, as if that was a call for order in itself. Sirius' face flooded with shame and his gaze dropped; he refused to look back at Remus.

Lily glared at both Sirius and Severus and was about to ask McGonagall something about the letter when Harry piped in.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Snape in his inquiring little tone.

Lily jumped in, saying, "This is your uncle Snape, Harry."

Sirius gagged dramatically. Remus, sensing Lily's immediate disapproval, smacked Sirius in the shoulder for her. Sirius stood completely still, pretending not to have felt it.

Harry didn't seem to notice the scene going on all around him, instead asking, "Uncle Snape, if you're my uncle why haven't I seen you? Are you my dad's brother?" James choked.

Draco let out a happy coo and chewed some of the feathers at the edge of Harry's wing.

"No dear, he's my close friend." Lily replied, quickly defusing the situation. Harry seemed interested and hopped up, out of his dads lap, and strode over to his new "uncle". Draco, still in his eternal spot in Harry's arms, stared up at Snape.

Snape's normally disinterested and haughty gaze softened when he caught sight of the two young children. "Well hello Harry," he greeted the winged toddler with immediate and sincere affection.

"Are you a teacher, uncle Snape?"

"I am the potions master here at the school," Snape replied and sat down to be eye-to-eye with the charming toddler.

Harry's mouth popped open in amazement. "Wow!" He leaned in closer to Snape and whispered, "When can you teach me how to do potions?"

Snape smiled encouragingly. "Just let me know when you turn eleven, okay?"

"Okay!" Harry said gleefully.

But Snape's gaze was already trained on the other child. His eyes sparked with recognition. He tried to contain his reaction, but sounded uneasy when he asked, "Lily, is this one yours?"

"Severus, that's actually the main reason Minerva asked you to stay. This sweet little one is Draco. Draco was born of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa regretfully passed on while birthing him. Lucius abandoned the poor child and Harry was getting physically ill without his Meito. So I decided to take him in. The situation has turned out remarkably well and Draco has flourished with us. Professor McGonagall called us here today because she has received a rather problematic letter from our favorite blonde aristocrat." Lily summed up for her longtime friend, handing him the letter. Severus read the letter silently, his brows furrowing as he got farther. When he looked up he had determination and worry shining through his usually unbreakable mask.

"What is our course of action?" Severus asked tersely.

"We first have to see if he will be reasonable. I have no objection to him being in Draco's life, but i know Lucius and he tends to fall in with the wrong crowd and have a tendency for violence." James says, he is careful not to say anything that would cause Harry to lose control. Harry would be okay with Draco's father being around his little mate, but he would attack if he thought Dragon was in danger, as he'd demonstrated when Lily had read Lucius' letter.

"Perhaps we should extend an invitation to Lucius and see if he can be reasoned with. He is a very intelligent and clever man, but with Voldemort still at large we cannot take the risk of not knowing where his loyalties ultimately lie." Severus agreed.

"Good idea Severus, I would like to hope Lucius cares about Draco. But until we are completely certain we can't take any chances. Do you think you could get him to meet with us?" Remus asked.

"I am never certain of anything with that man, but I will talk with him. He trusts me and I am usually able to talk him out of doing anything to rash." Severus offered.

"Thank you Sev, I have no idea what we would do with out you." Lily says sweetly.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will Draco's daddy hurt him?" Harry asks holding Draco closer to him than normal. Draco grumbles and chews on his Tenshi's wing.

"We will not let that happen." Severus said with uncompromising confidence. Harry searched his eyes and when he found only the truth he strode over and hugged him. His mask completely cracked and Severus smiled his first 'real' smile in years. He bent down and scooped both Harry and Draco and settled them on his hip. Draco babbled and gently grabbed a handful of Sev's hair to play with.

"And here I thought you had no heart." Sirius piped in, but he was smiling too.

"You would be surprised." Mcgonagall added.

"Uncle Sev's gonna be with us forever now, momma?" Harry asks, clinging to his newest family member.

"He couldn't leave if he tried." Lily says with a challenging grin pointed at Severus.


	9. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Severus have to say to us today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. All the chapters before this one were written by CovenVixen and this is when I take over.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the days leading up to the 12th, Harry become more and more possessive and territorial of his Meito. Snapping at the adults and insisting on doing everything for Draco _himself_. Draco was rarely put on the ground and every time an adult came too close, his nails sharpened in to talons and he would growl until they left.

“Are you sure this is normal?” Remus askes Lily, watching as Harry growls at his father as he walks around them.

“Yes, he is simply on high alert. He knows that his Meito is in danger of being taken from him, so he is doing everything he can to protect him.” Lily says, smiling as Harry places a kiss on Draco’s head causing him to let out a happy “Rry!” Remus sighs before turning to the book in his lap, glancing up periodically at the two boys playing on the floor.

The sound of the floo going off made all of the attention in the room turn towards the fireplace. From the green flames steps Severus Snape, robes flapping in all their bat like glory. Lily stands up and walks over to her childhood friend, taking care to walk around Harry’s invisible _Do Not Cross_ line. She hugs him and ignores the way he stiffens up before relaxing and hugging her back. Severus nods to Remus from over Lily’s shoulder and receives a nod in return.

Lily draws away and asks Severus, “Any word from Malfoy?”

At the sound of Draco’s birth father’s name, Harry’s talons immediately shot out and his wings wrapped protectively around the boy in his lap. No one would harm his Meito. _No one_.

Severus raises a curious brow at the boy’s reaction before turning his attention back to Lily, crossing his arms over his chest. “I spoke to him yesterday. He said that he will allow you to continue to raise the boy, but Draco has to stay with him for at least a week every month.”

Lily nods her head stating, “that seems reasonable.”

“He’s taking Draco away! He can’t take Draco!” Harry shouts clutching the boy impossibly tighter.

“No Harry,” Lily attempts to console her son. “Draco will still be living with us, he’s just going to stay with his father for some time each month.”

Harry seems to calm down slightly. His wings loosening slightly to show the blonde head of his beloved infant. “I have to come with him then. I won’t allow him out of my sight.” Harry says, his tone not allowing room for disagreement.

“Okay baby, we can try to make that arrangement.” Lily says warily stepping past Harry’s line. When the boy doesn’t growl at her she sinks to her knees beside her son and begins to brush Harry’s hair back. Draco reaches up and attempts to grab her wrist with his small fingers.

“Ma,” He said bringing her hand down to his mouth so he can bite at the ring on her finger. Lily’s face breaks out in an adoring smile as she pulls her hand away from his mouth and strokes it through his pale, blond locks. Draco leans into the loving touch and slowly begins to fall asleep.

At his first soft snore, Harry stands up with the help of his wings and makes his way up the stairs to their room. Harry flutters his wings so that he could lay them down in the bed. He placed a final kiss on Draco’s head before falling asleep as well.

Downstairs, Lily stands from her place on the rug and brushes off her muggle jeans. “When does Malfoy want Draco this month?”

“Tomorrow.” Chimes Severus before he gives Lily one last hug and steppes back through the fire place. The sound of ceramics breaking has Lily turning her head towards the kitchen. Sirius stands frozen in the doorway a broken cup of tea at his bare feet.

“Was that Snape?” He asks shakily.

“Yes…?” Lily said stepping forward towards her friend in concern.

Sirius gulps dryly before saying “Snivellus Snape was in my living room.” Before proceeding to faint from shock alone. Remus glances at his husband before turning back to the book that was in his lap. Sirius would wake up eventually.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya like that ey?


	10. Welcome to Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head over to Malfoy Manor, and there is a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Lucius with a passion that will never cease. Therefor I see it fit to torture him.

James checks over the boys trunk before ruffling Harry’s hair. Draco peeks up from in between Harry’s wings and James sticks his tongue out at the boy. Draco giggles and waves his tiny hand at James.

“Hello there,” James says placing his hand in front of Draco’s own, prompting the boy to grab onto his index finger and wiggle it around. James laughs at the pure joy on Draco’s face, pulling his hand away and standing. 

Lily comes over and placed kisses on both of the boys heads, casting a quick shrinking spell at the trunk placing it into her pocket. She then grabs Harry’s free hand and leads him to the fire place. She picks the boys up together, grunts at their combined weight, grabs floo powder, and steps inside. She throws down the substance and is encased in green flames. With a call of “Malfoy Manor!” she is off.

Lily steps out of the fireplace and finds herself in a large sitting room. There are couches and poufs scattered around the room and a large window to the right let in some natural light. There is a hearth on the other side of the room that was crackling with fire to warm the space. 

She places the boys down and sits on one of the chairs, letting Harry wander wherever. She unstrank the tunk and places it next to the fireplace. The doors that led into the sitting room open, the wood cracking against the marble walls. Lucius Malfoy steps through the doorway, his cane making sharp clicks on the floor. He stops when he reaches Lily, who stands up to great him.

“Mrs. Potter.”

“Lord Malfoy.” You could practically feel the tension crackling in the room.

“I presume you have brought my son with you.” Lucius says looking down at her empty arms.

Lily simply nods to the two boys on the ground. Harry has his wings securely wrapped around Draco, and is speaking quietly to him.

Lucius’ brow furrows before he turns back to Lily. “Why is your son here?” 

“He refuses to let his Meito out of his sight. I would like to think that you would be wise enough to not attempt to separate them.” Lily says.

“And if I do attempt to separate them?” Lucius challenges. What could a little three-year-old do to a full grown wizard? 

“Then you won’t be seeing your son again or,” Lily walks over to the fireplace and takes a hand full of floo powder. “It was nice knowing you, Lord Malfoy.” Then she was gone in a flash of green. 

If Lucius was any other wizard, he probably would have paled considerably. There was no way that the Teneshi child, currently cuddling his son, would be able to kill him. Could he? Lucius decided not to dwell on the matter. He looks at the children again, only to find that they weren’t in the same spot that Potter’s wife had left them in. He looked around the room quickly, trying to find them. He couldn’t lose his son on his first day of being a father.  

He spots the children by the window. Draco is standing, his hands and nose pressed against the glass. He’s looking down at the white peacocks in the gardens, Harry standing at his side protectively. “Do you want to go see the peacocks?” Harry asks the blond boy. 

Draco nods in confirmation. Harry picks him up and simply waves at one of the paned windows. The glass vanishing, much to Lucius’ shock. Harry steps out on the window and dropped. Lucius runs to the window in fear. That damned brat had just killed himself and his son!

Once he reaches the glass and looks down, he sees that Harry had spread his wings and was gliding down to the gardens, Draco tucked closely into his side. Lucius sighs in relief before it registers that Harry Potter was flying. The child was flying and carrying his son! Lucius quickly dashes out of the room, looking quite un-Malfoyish in the process.

Once he reaches the gardens, he sees his son reaching out to pet one of the white birds. The peacock reaches his neck out and bites the boys fingers, causing him to cry. And if Lucius screamed because Harry set the peacock on fire… well, no one needed to know that.                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that bit at the end, it was my personal favorite.


	11. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of life with Draco and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

At the end of Lucius’ first week of being a dad, Severus steps through the fireplace to pick up the boys. “Nina!” He calls.

A small house elf with big blue eyes pops in front of him, the frayed blanket that she wears trailing on the floor. “What is yous be needings?” she asks in a tiny, high pitched voice.

“Where is your master?”

“Master bes in the kitchens sir.” She says, leaving the room with a pop when Severus nods his head in a dismissive gesture. He walks through the grand manor, and admires the design. He reaches the kitchens and spots a blond head peeking out from behind the large table in the middle of the room. Severus rounds the table and sees Lucius crouching on the ground, his hands fisting his hair, a crazed look in his eyes. He is hyperventilating and pieces of the fine hair are falling out around him. Next to him, a house elf, by the name of Dobby, has collected the hair and is making a scarf out of it. “Just like how Miss’s would have wanted it,” the elf mutters.

Severus raises a curious brow at him, but lets the elf be. He bends forward at the waist till he is eye-level with Lucius before calling the man’s name. 

Lucius jumped and makes eye contact with Severus before he lunges forward and clutches onto his robes, sobbing into the cloth. “SEVERUS! I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE! T-THAT CHILD! I DON’T UNDERSTAND! Help me… please. I can’t raise this child with the Potter boy always with him.” Lucius begins to tug at his clothing, wrinkling the black fabric. 

“Well,” Severus starts, “seeing as the week is over, you now have time to recuperate before they come back.” 

Lucius lets out a scream of terror, passing out on the floor. Severus blinks twice at the over reaction before leaving the man where he was.

 

_ 2 years later… _

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!!!!” Sirius crys, throwing confetti over the small boy. Draco huffs slightly as the paper bits gets caught in his cake and begins to pick it out. His hands are still slightly uncoordinated and make little indents in the fine white frosting of the cake. 

Suddenly, the paper is gone and Draco looks up at Harry for confirmation that he was the one to clean it off. Harry gives him a nod and when Draco smiles up at him, he gives him a peck on the nose, causing the birthday boy to giggle. 

“PRESENTS!” James shouts, bringing in numerous boxes of finely wrapped paper. 

“Da, you’re more excited about this then me,” Draco says, grabbing a box that is wrapped in black paper and in silver writing is his name. 

Draco, like Harry, had learned to speak incredibly quickly and had started saying articulate sentences when most boys his age were learning how to say cat and house.  

The attention in the room turns when the floo goes off and out steps Severus. Draco smiles brightly and runs up to hug his uncle’s knees. Severus smiles slightly and bends down to pick the boy up and throws him in the air. Draco laughs at the feeling of zero-G and  wraps his arms around Severus’ neck as he comes back down. 

Severus sets the boy down on the floor where he was originally sat and smiles at the present that sits in front of the boy. “That’s the one I got you.” 

Draco digs into the wrapping paper and gasps when he pulls out at well worn potions book.

“Potions? Really Snape?” Sirius asks as he walks into the living room from the kitchen, holding a bottle of whiskey.

“The boy has shown a great interest in the subject. I merely thought that he could start on his potions knowledge early.” Severus says, gazing down fondly at the boy as he starts to read through the book, forgetting his other presents. 

“And you,” Remus says, plucking the glass out of Sirius’ hands. “Shouldn’t be drinking this. It’s Draco’s birthday and I’m not dealing with you being pissed drunk before midday.” 

“But-”

“No buts. I said no.” Remus walks into the kitchen and places the alcohol back on the shelf.  

“You’re not fun anymore Remmy,” Sirius crosses his arms over his chest and begins to pout like a child. 

“Oh the poor baby is sad.” Remus walks over and places a kiss on Sirius’ pouting lips. The animagus huffs and turns away to hide the slight pink tint to his cheeks. Remus laughs slightly and ruffles Draco’s hair as he passes by. The boy whines and tries to smooth it down only to have Harry do it for him. 

Draco smiles up at him and pecks his cheek causing Harry to smile brightly and wrap his wings around Draco, caccooning the boy into his body. 

 

_ 4 more years later... _

Draco was lying next to Harry who has his head buried in the pale boy’s neck with one wing draping over the boy as a makeshift blanket, his primary feathers resting on the floor. The family had had an outing at Diagon yesterday which resulted in Draco getting lost in the crowd. The poor boy had ended up crying next to Ollivander’s with Harry looking around wildly for him. When Harry had found him, he had picked his Meito up and carried him back to the family. Harry had refused to let Draco out of his sight again. The boy was always either on his hip, under his wings or cuddled up to him somewhere. 

The floo roars and Minerva McGonagall stepped out. With her she has a letter addressed to Remus. Harry glances up at the intruder and his talons shoot out before he recognizes who it is. 

“Hello Professor.” Harry says, not moving from his spot to greet the woman. Draco waves at her. 

“Hello Harry. Is Remus home?”

“He’s in the kitchen.” Minera nods at the child and smiles fondly down at Draco. He is such a pretty child.

She goes into the kitchen and sees Remus sitting at the table reading a book while a kettle is whistling in the background. Remus’ wolf senses the woman’s presence and looks up. He smiles as he sees who it is and walks over to hug the teacher.

As Minerva breaks the hug she smiles and gives him the letter. 

 

_ Remus Lupin, _

_ You have received the honor joining the staff at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You have been chosen for this role based off of your NEWT and OWL scores. We believe that you have enough skill for this job and await your speedy response. _

_ Albus  _ _ Percival Wulfric Brian  _ _ Dumbledore _

_ Headmaster of Hogwarts: School Witchcraft and Wizardry _

 

Remus raises one hand to his mouth as he reads through the letter. Reading it twice before he looks back up at Minerva. 

“Well?” She asks, already knowing his answer.

“YES!”  __

 

_ 2 more more years later...   _

“Boys! Hurry up! You’re going to miss the train!” Lily screams up the stairs as the boys are getting ready for their first day at Hogwarts.

“What if no one likes me?” Draco asks.

“Everyone will love you Dray.”

“But what if they don’t Harry? I’m  4 years younger than all of them and Uncle Sev said that I would probably be better than them. What if they bully me Harry? I don’t want to be hurt. What I don’t have any friends? What if-”

Harry shushes his Meito with a kiss on his forehead. “If no one likes you then you have me, Uncle Sev, and Remus. If anyone tries to hurt you then they will have to deal with me. Don’t worry about it Dray, just try to have a good time okay?”

Draco nodds, but he is still uncertain. “What if we end up in different houses?”

“We have the prefect rooms remember? Since we’re mates we have to have one of those or you’ll get sick and I’ll go feral. Can’t have that happening now can we?” Harry winks at Draco before he grabs the boy’s hand and leads him down the stairs. 

“Remus aren’t you supposed to be at the school already?” James asks, as he attempts to straighten out his unruly hair.=

“I should, but I would never miss the boys’ first train ride,” Remus says drawing Sirius into his arms as he comes over. “Why were you up so late?”=

“There was a good,” his sentence is interrupted by a yawn. “Sitcom on and I couldn’t get away from it.” 

“It’s the boys’ first day and you’re going to be half asleep at the train station.”

“Worth it,” Sirius says before he begins to doze of, going boneless against his husband. Remus drops the man who wakes up to the shock of hitting the hard floor. “I’M UP!” 

“You better be,” Lily mutters as she walks over and attempts to fix Harry’s hair. “Dammit James, why did he have to inherit your hair genes instead of mine? This would be so much easier.”

“Why are you blaming this on me?”

“Cause it’s your fault.”

“How is this my-”

“The floo!” Lily interrupts, practically dragging the boys through the fireplace. When they stumble out, they were met with parents and children milling around. Students are boarding the train while some parents are crying and holding their disgruntled children. Draco unfortunately is met with people’s backs. He frowns and looks up at Harry who picks the boy up and sets him on his shoulders. Draco gasps as he takes in the sheer magnificence of the train. It is a shiny red color with black and gold accents.

Lily unshrinks their trunks and sets them on the ground for the boys to carry. 

“Have fun boys,” She says, placing a kiss on both of their foreheads. 

“Get into trouble,” James says ruffling Draco’s hair. His smile drops when he caught Lily’s glare. “Get into some trouble.”

“James.”

“What? Let the boys have some fun.” James defends. Lily huffs, but let it go. 

“Say hi to Minnie for me why dontcha?” Sirius asks, still half asleep on Remus’ shoulder. 

“Lily, take him.” Remus says handing Sirius over to the woman.

“You know, living with all of you has made me realize that I have four children instead of two.” Lily sighs, patting Sirius’ hair fondly. 

The train whistling breaks the family out of their happy reverie. Remus steps up and grabs the boys’ trunks. “On the train you two, you have a long journey ahead.” 

Harry takes Draco off his shoulders and sets him on the ground. He grabs the boy’s hand and they climb aboard the train, Remus following behind them. 

They find an empty compartment and settle themselves in. Remus places their trunks in the overhead storage area and steps out of booth. “Are you not riding with us Remus?” Harry asks.

“No I have to be there early to help with the preparations for the new school year.” Remus says. 

“Well then we’ll see you later.” Harry says, waving to Remus who nods in his direction before leaving the train and aparating away. Draco snuggles up to Harry’s side and the Teneshi has the urge to wrap the boy in his wings, but knows he couldn’t as they were in public. Harry settles for winding his arms around Draco and having the boy sit in his lap and rest his head on his chest. This was going to be a long ride, might as well get comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long baby, how was it?


	12. Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet Hermione and Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHHHH DOUBLE POST!

About midway through the trip, the door to their compartment opens and a girl with dark skin and curly, out of control hair pokes her head in. “Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his.” She says, her northern accent thick. Draco, who is laying on Harry’s lap with a book, glances up at his mate who shakes his head at the girl. “Pity.” She says.

Then as though she remembers her manners, she extends a hand to Harry. “Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you.” 

“Harry Potter.” Harry takes her hand and shakes it. Hermione greets Draco as well but cocks her head to the side when she took in how young he looked. 

“You look awfully young. How old are you?” 

“Eight.”

Hermione raises a suspicious eyebrow at him. “You’re so young. Why are you going to Hogwarts? Did you even get a letter?”

Harry responds before Draco could open his mouth. “Yes he did get a letter. He is also proficient in magic, much more than the majority of these imbeciles on this train. He is also my mate. Whether he got a letter or not does not change that fact that he is on the train with me.” 

Hermione raises her hands in surrender, clearly sensing that Harry was annoyed. “Okay, okay, I got it, I’m sorry.”

Harry sighs and sat back. “Sorry, it’s just that earlier there was student who came up to us and pried a bit too much into our personal life. Once he learned that I was a magical creature he went off on us about ‘being unnatural’ and all that shite.” 

“You sound awfully like my father.” Draco pipes up from Harry’s lap.

“You mean your father sounds awfully like me.”

“He was born first.”

“And?”

“You two are terribly cute together.” Hermione interrupts their bantering. Hermione bends down to squish Draco’s cheeks together, causing his lips to pucker.

“I wouldn’t advise you to do that. Harry is ridiculously possessive.” Draco glances at his mate who is currently glaring at the girl. 

“Oh, I’m not doing you any harm. He’ll be okay. Isn’t that right Harry?” Hermione directs the last sentence at the Teneshi. Harry nods in agreement and turns away, pouting. Hermione wasn’t doing anything that was harming his mate or attempting to steal him away. She was merely being affectionate, like a older sister. Hermione coos at his pout and pokes his cheek before sitting down on the opposite side of the booth. 

They chatted for a bit before a nervous looking boy with round cheeks slid open the compartment door. “H-hermione. Have you found Trevor?”

“No, I’m sorry Neville. Maybe he will show up later down the trip.” Hermione looks up at the boy with sympathy.

Neville rings his hands, “I hope so, G-gran will kill me if she learns that I lost him before we even reached the school.” 

“I’m sure it will be okay. Here, come sit with us. Meet Harry and Draco.” Hermione pats to the empty seat next to her and gestures to the boys with her other hand. 

“A-ah, Neville L-longbottom.” He reaches out with a slightly sweaty palm that didn’t really bother either boy. After he sits down, he says, “S-so what house do you think you’ll get into? Gran hopes that I’ll get into Gryffindor like my parents.” 

Harry and Draco shrug. “We really don’t care. Though Sirius wants us to get into Gryffindor doesn’t he?” Harry says, throwing the question Draco’s way. The blonde shrugs before going back to his book. 

Hermione trys to sneak a peek at the cover. “What are you reading?” 

Draco didn’t even glance up when he answers her. “Advanced potions.”

“How did you get up to advanced so fast?” 

“My uncle is the potions teacher at Hogwarts and I’ve been studying potions with him since I was four.” Draco says nonchalantly. Hermione hums before she begins to ramble about potions and which books she had read over the summer.

“Ravenclaw.” All three boys say in union. 

Hermione stops mid-word. “What?”

Harry laughs slightly, “you’re one hundred percent going to end up in Ravenclaw. You have too much smarts to be anywhere else.”

“‘Too much smarts?’” Draco asks teasingly. 

“Well, what do you want me too say?” Harry huffs, crossing his arms.

“You could have said she has too much intelligence, or she’s far too smart, or-”

Harry covers Draco’s mouth with a hand. “I get it, I get it.” He felt his mate smile under his palm and frowns at him playfully. 

 

~~~

 

When the train pulled into the station at Hogsmede, there was a great booming voice calling “Firs’ years over ‘ere!” They followed the voice and were meet with a great towering man, with a bushy beard and a round tummy. 

A boy with red hair and freckles whispered “bloody hell” as he strained his neck to see the half-giant’s face. All of the first years were whisked away to a pier at the lake where they were put into boats. They began to float towards the castle and many of the students ‘ohhed’ and ‘ahhed’ at its sheer magnificence. Harry and Draco said nothing as they had been coming here since they were children.

At the end of the boat ride, the group of students were lead up a staircase and stood in front of two grand doors. At the top of the stairs stood none other than Minerva McGonagall. She made her introductions and surveyed all of the students with cold, calm eyes. When she reached Draco and Harry, her eyes softened and some swore they saw her smile. 

The group was led into the Great Hall, where all eyes were on them. Draco grabs Harry’s hand and the Teneshi squeezes the thin digits and walks on. They stop in front of a battered, old hat that has creases in the fabric that makes it look like a face. The hat moves on it’s own and many of the muggle born children are startled when it started to sing.

At the end of its song, the students clap and one by one, the first years are called up and the hat is placed upon their heads. 

“Granger, Hermione.” Minerva calls out. Hermione walked up to the hat nervously and sits down on the stoll, the hat falling over her eyes as it is placed on her curls. 

“RAVENCLAW!” It cries. The students from the blue house stand up and clap for their new housemate. 

“Longbottom, Neville.” There wasn’t any movement from the small group before Neville walks up to the Storting Hat with trepidation. 

He sits down and before the hat even touched his head it cried, “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Neville scurries over to his table, not wanting the spotlight to remain on him. 

“Malfoy, Draco.”

The hall went silent. The Malfoys had an heir? Since when? The last they had heard of the Malfoys was when Narcissa Malfoy had passed during childbirth. Was this the child? 

Draco’s blonde head pops up among the crowd and he walks forward with unrivaled confidence. He sits down on the stoll and the hat is placed on his head. Nobody was surprised when the hat cries out “SLYTHERIN!” 

Minerva removes the hat and smiles down at Draco. He would do wonderfully in his house, she just new it. Students went by until she reaches, “Potter, Harry.”

Harry walks up to the sorting hat and sits down. The hat touches his head for one second an it cried out, “SLYTHERIN!” 

Harry hears Severus choke on his pumpkin juice behind him and smirks devilishly. He walks over to the Slytherin table and sits down next to a furiously clapping Draco. 

Dumbledore stands up from his chair and introduced the teachers. The tables then fill with delectable foods that the students gladly dig into. After dessert, they sing the Hogwarts Song and are ushered off to bed. 

As the large group of Slytherin’s make their way down to the dungeons, Severus cames up next to them and whisk Draco and Harry away. He leads them to a different part of the dungeons where the prefect rooms are. He shows them inside their’s. It has a living area, attached to a kitchenette with a single bedroom and bathroom. The room was a mixture of greens, grays, silvers and black. 

After Severus left, Draco runs up to the bed and gracefully flops down on the comfortable sheets. Harry watches fondly as Draco strips the majority of his clothing off and snuggles under the covers. 

Draco reaches out for Harry when the Teneshi made no indication of climbing in bed with him. 

“Dray, we have to brush our teeth.” Harry says, but abides to Draco’s wishes and begins to head over, stripping as he gos. Merlin, he is weak for this boy.

“Shush, no we don’t. We can do that in the morning.” Once Harry had gotten under the covers, Draco places his head on his chest, and wraps one leg and arm around the boy to stop him from leaving the bed. Not that he wants to in the first place. 

Eventually sleep begins to tug at Harry and he lets it pull him into oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked these chapters!


	13. Wingardium Leviosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys first charms class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit is basically pure fluff

The first day of classes were rather hectic with students getting lost, and others having nervous breakdowns from anxiety of being at a new school or being away from their families. Harry and Draco have neither of these problems seeing as they basically grew up here and know the walls of this castle like the back of their hands.

Hermione was walking with them and prattling on about what charms she had studied over the summer, her blue robes stand out next to their green. As they make their way into the Charms classroom, a student with red hair and freckles bumps into Harry’s shoulder, throwing a sneer at him. Harry frowns at the student and sends a quick stinging hex at the boy. The boy yelps in surprise and pain and whips around to glare at Harry, expecting the Teneshi to have his wand out so that he can get him in trouble. Not that he could considering the fact that Harry cast the spell wandless and wordlessly.

Harry raises an eyebrow at the boy and his face turns an even darker red then it already was. Harry takes Draco’s hand and walks around the boy and hears him hiss, “filthy snake,” in his ear.

Draco seems to hear it as well, the boy wasn’t a very good whisperer. “First day and you’re already making enemies. Rry, what are we going to do with you? At this rate the whole school will hate you.” The blonde giggles.

Harry smiles at the nickname and bent down so he could whisper in Draco’s ear, “I could care less if the whole world hated me. So long as I have you to myself I couldn’t be happier.” Harry chuckles at Draco’s red cheeks and kisses the heated skin.

“My, my, when did you become so suave?” Draco asks, trying desperately to make his flush go away.

“He’s always been this way Draco,” Hermione pipes up from her place on Harry’s other side. “Did you not hear him this morning with that Hufflepuff that came up to him at breakfast? He had the poor girl blushing and stuttering up a storm.”

Harry knows what game Hermione is playing and just noddes along with whatever shite she is spewing. The Teneshi risks a glance at Draco and sees that the boy was frowning and has plastered himself to Harry’s side. Glaring at anyone who so much as looked at his mate. Harry chuckles at the jealous response from his Meito, but tries to hide it from the boy.

He is, unfortunately, unsuccessful as Draco glares up at him. “This isn’t funny, Harry. Keep this up and you’ll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the term.”

Harry stops immediately, knowing that Draco would go through with his threat. When they were younger, he had stolen one of Draco’s cauldron cakes and was banished from the bed for two weeks. Draco had even taken to ignoring him during the day, only speaking when it was strictly necessary. Harry wasn’t allowed to hug, kiss, or cuddle the boy for two whole weeks. Those were some of the most excruciating weeks of his life. Besides the time before Draco was born, Harry had never been without the boy. It eventually ended when Harry had gone up to Draco, got down on his knees and begged for his forgiveness. He couldn’t take the separation any longer. James and Sirius had found the whole thing hilarious. They may or may not have found holes in their underwear the next day.

Harry leans down, pressing kisses all over Draco’s face causing the boy to giggle. “You know I would never talk to another person the way I talk to you, Draco. You’re the only person who I am attracted to and want to be with at all times and kiss and cuddle and love and spend the rest of my life with.”

An older Slytherin student by the name Rhiannon Mays, if Harry remembered correctly, cooes at their loving display before she scurries off to class.

They take their seats and Harry throws a quick wave at the small teacher who is standing on a stack of books behind his desk.

The student who had pushed Harry earlier sits next to Hermione, much to her annoyance, and class began.

“Hello students!” Professor Flitwick began with his squeaky voice. “Welcome to your first charms class! Today we will be learning Wingardium Leviosa. This spell will give the wizard or witch the ability to make objects, and in the rare occasion people, float. We will first start with the pronunciation of the incantation. Repeat after me: Wingardium Leviosa.”

Harry begins to drown out the lesson and just watches Draco until said boy begins nudging him repeatedly. Harry raises an eyebrow at him before he notices that the whole class was silent and looking at him. Harry glances at Flitwick and sees that the teacher was giving him an expectant look.

“Did you say something professor?” Harry asks.

“Yes Mr. Potter, I asked if you could show the class a demonstration of the charm.” As Flitwick finishes speaking, the feather that is in front of Harry began to float. “Now, Mr. Potter, while you show a very high level of magic based on the fact that you can do spells wordless and wandlessly, this is a demonstration. Which means that you must show the wand movement and say the spell so that the other students know what to do. Now,” Flitwick claps his hands together. “Once more.”

Harry draws his wand and makes a swish-and-flicker motion with it whilst saying, “Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather that is seconds from touching the table again, flys back up into the air. Harry lazily guides the feather through the room then brings it back to himself. But, before he ends the incantation he makes the feather tickle Draco on the nose which causes the boy to giggle then sneeze. Harry smiles at his adorable mate and hears Hermione giggle quietly beside him.

“Well done Mr. Potter!” Flitwick says, joy coloring his face. “Now I want all of you to try to do what Mr. Potter just did. And remember the spell is Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go!”

The room is suddenly full of students saying the spell and waving their wands in ways that are sometimes correct or not even close.

There is an explosion heard from behind Harry and the class stops to look at a Gryffindor with a charred face and robes. His hair is burnt and sticking up in different directions. He has a surprised look on his face and watches as the charred remains of his feather comes floating back down. There is a dark skinned student sitting next to him who says, “Professor I think we will need another feather.” Draco snorts softly at the boy’s words and makes his feather fly effortlessly.

The redhead student next to Hermione looks down at his feather before he says the incantation wrong and when it doesn’t work, begins to flick his wand at it.

“Stop, stop, stop. You’re going to take someone’s eye out. Besides you’re saying it wrong. It’s LeviOsa not LeviosA.” Hermione says, grabbing the boys flailing arm.

The student looks Hermione up and down with a sneer on his face and says, “well, if you’re so smart then you do it.”

Hermione narrows her eyes at him before she turns back to her feather, clears her throat and says, “Wingardium Leviosa.” She makes the correct movement and the redhead student watches as her feather floated up. Hermione smirks at him before she stops the incantation and lets her feather drop back down to her desk. The freckled student turns red and huffs, crossing his arms and turning away.

Draco laughs at the boys reaction and snuggles up to Harry’s side, pulling his legs up on the bench. Harry wraps a single arm around the boy and feels his wing shift under his skin, wanting to wrap around the boy as well. Harry makes a note to go flying later, when it is dark and no one can see him.

But, all-n-all, it is shaping up to be a good year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that. I had to go to the dentist to fill a cavity after writing this.


	14. Snapshots 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead. Us. That's who isn't dead. My computer has been broken for quite a while and I've had really bad writers block though I always tried to write in anyway that I could. Here's the result of me getting my computer back and my writer's block fucking off. 
> 
> I need to get the plot ball rolling so all of the chapters after this one should be plot related with a sprinkle of fluff. 
> 
> Every time I end a year I will do a snap shots chapter so look forward to those.
> 
> ENJOY!

Harry drops into the low seat at his desk, burying his head in his arms. Potions is the only class that he doesn’t have with Draco. While Harry is stuck with his forever grumpy godfather, Draco gets to spend time in the humid greenhouses with Neville.

The majority of class is spent with him worrying over his Meito. He is called out on multiple occasions due to him not paying attention and almost snaps at a Ravenclaw who is pestering him about being a magical creature. Why couldn’t people just mind their own damn business? And at the end of it all, Severus assigns them to read up on gryphon claws and write a ten inch essay about them.

At the end of the lesson, Harry is very close to snapping. Severus dismisses them and he bolts out of the class  with Hermione trailing along behind him. He waits impatiently at the school entrance where Draco and Neville will come through at any minute.

As Draco’s pale head is seen, Harry starts to run towards his mate, but is overtaken by Hermione rushing past him. She scoops Draco up in her arms and places affectionate, butterfly kisses all over his face making the boy giggle at the tickling sensation.

“Hermione…” Harry whines.

“Oh hush. You hog the poor thing 24/7. Let me have 2 minutes.” Hermione says, pulling the boy closer if that was possible and running her hand through his hair. Draco closes his eyes and leans into the touch. A spark of jealousy is ignited in Harry at the sight but he quickly stomps out the flame. Even though he is constantly reminding himself that there is nothing to be jealous of, he still hasn’t grown out of the phase where he gets angry when other people hold his Draco.

When Hermione finally lets go of the poor boy, Harry swoops in and tucks his mate close to his chest, cooing at him. Draco giggles at the feeling of warm breath near his ear and tries to push Harry away.

“We’ve been apart for 50 minutes, calm yourself.”

“Yeah, 50 minutes too long. I missed you.” Harry buries his head in Draco’s neck, not so subtly sniffing his body wash.

“I’m not putting up with this for the rest of the year and I am not getting my schedule changed. You just need to suck it up.” Draco draws back a little and looks up at Harry, poking the boy in the chest. Even though Draco tries to glare at him, the boy just looks like a tiny angry kitten.

“But what if I don’t want to?” Harry asks. A smile pulling at the corners of his lips when Draco huffs.  

A mischievous look crosses his face and causes Harry’s smile to fade slightly. “I could always leave you...”

“No.” Harry says firmly, his smile dropping completely. Draco smirks at him and leaves the circle of Harry’s arms, skipping over to Hermione as she begins to walk into the school. He loops his arm with hers and begins to chat animatedly about how his Herbology class was.

Neville comes up beside Harry, clutching a small potted plant to his chest. “He has you wrapped around his finger.”

“I know. He abuses the power, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harry sighs, though the sound is less in exasperation and more dreamily.

Neville smiles at the love sick boy and begins to nudge him towards the school. They have a class to get to and Neville wasn’t going to let Harry make him late.

 

~~~

 

The boys are stuck in the library as per Hermione’s ~~threatening~~ _insistence_. They have a test for Transfiguration coming up and Hermione refuses to let them fail.

Harry is reading through a thick tomb that Hermione is forcing him to study and he swears that his eyes are going to roll out of his head. He’s read the same sentence for maybe the fifth time, when a girl from Hufflepuff comes up to their table. Based off of her short stature, Harry assumes that either she is from their year or just short. Harry is hoping that it is the former.

She stands at the edge of the table and fidgets with a letter in her hands. Though she was gentle enough not to crumple the paper.

Harry raises an eyebrow at her nervous state. “Can I help you?”

The girl flushes and lets out a small squeak. She then sticks the letter out to him. Harry hesitantly takes it, and the girl dashes off to a group of her friends who are watching the interaction like hawks.

Harry, thoroughly confused, opens the letter and reads it’s contents.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Will you be my valentine?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

 

“Hermione what is the date?”

Hermione glances up from what she is writing. “February 13th. Why?”

“Cause some girl just asked me to be her valentine.” Harry holds the letter up and waves it around for emphasis.  

“Well, yeah.” Hermione shrugs. “Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.”

 _Oh shit._ Harry had stopped thinking February the 14th as Valentine’s day when Draco was born, seeing as his birthday was on the romantic day. It doesn’t really matter anyway. Draco has far more priority over a girl who had been secretly crushing on him. Harry has been in love with Draco his entire life and he doesn’t plan to stop for anyone, let alone a Hufflepuff girl that he is probably never going to learn the name of.

Hermione gestures to the letter with the feather end of her quill. “Are you going to accept it?”

“Accept what?” Draco asks as he sits down next to Harry.

“Harry got a letter from a girl asking him to be her valentine.” Hermione answers the question for Harry.

Draco frowns at that and glances at the paper in Harry’s hands. He snatches it and quickly read it before he crumples it and lights it on fire. “Like hell some girl is going to be Harry’s valentine. He’s mine. Besides, even if he did accept- which he wouldn’t -he wouldn’t have time to mess around with her. It’s my birthday tomorrow and I refuse to have his attention on anyone but me.”

Hermione snickers at the jealousy in Draco’s voice.

Draco crawls into Harry’s lap glaring at anyone who so much as looks their way wrong. Harry wraps his arms around the boy and sticks his nose in the boy’s hair, cooing at him quietly. Yeah, nothing and no one could ever beat this.        

 

~~~

 

It was around the end of April and the boys were hiding from Hermione in Severus’ chambers. They had escaped before she had made her way down from her tower to the dungeons. Even though Draco likes to study and learn, even he could admit that this was too much.

Severus has a small living room that has two doors connected to it. The first is the door out of his chambers and the second is to his bedroom, which is always locked. The living room itself looks like a copy of the Slytherin common room except it is much smaller and has more black. A lot more black. So much black that Harry’s hair blends in too well and he sometimes looks bald with a strangely formed head.

The boys are sitting on one of the couches with Harry’s wings wrapped around Draco. There are four seating areas in the space. There are two arm chairs that are reserved for guests, and are kept uncomfortably stiff and lumpy to make the guests leave all the more quickly. There is a couch that people who were closer to Severus (not that there were many) sat on and was left only slightly uncomfortable. Can you see the theme here? And lastly and most importantly, there is the loveseat. It was sat in so much that it was practically moulded to Severus’ body. The boys are conversing quietly when the bedroom door opens and Severus steps out in all of his tired glory.

Severus’ yawn is cut short when he notices Harry and Draco inhabiting his living room. He frowns and mutters, “I knew I shouldn’t have given them the password.”

“Hey Uncle Sev!” Draco says cheerily from Harry’s lap.

Severus merely waves at the boy, stifling a yawn into a fist. It is too damn early for him to be awake and happy. Contrary to popular belief, Severus Tobias Snape is **not** a morning person. If he could, he would sleep until at least 12. Everyone close to him knew that if you woke him up anytime before he had to you would be subject to his wrath. Most students thought they knew him. It was almost comical how wrong they were.  

The potions master sits on his loveseat and brings his feet up to rest on the opposite arm rest. He grabs a pillow and placed it behind his head to cushion it.“Now, why might you two be here?”  

“Well,” Draco starts. “Hermione has been going on and on about our end of the year exams and she’s been making us study non-stop for the past few weeks.”

“I swear she’s going mad. She keeps muttering about how she doesn’t have enough time to study and that she’s falling behind when she is weeks ahead of the class and has been studying since February.” Harry continues. “February, Uncle Sev. How many classes are you taking that you have to start studying in February?”“That is still not an explanation as to why you are here.”

“We’re hiding. She doesn’t know where we are and even if she did, she doesn’t know the password so she can’t get in.” Draco says giving his uncle a ‘duh’ look.

“We already went to Aunt Minnie, but she kicked us out. Saying something about studying would do us some good.” Harry mutters the last part still trying to figure out what she meant.

Severus rolls his eyes at the boys and summons a house elf to get him some tea. “Who said that I wouldn’t kick you out?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

“Please don’t do that Uncle Sev. I can’t survive reading one more of those tombs that Hermione is so adamant that we read. ” Harry pleads.

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Says you.” Draco mutters.

“Yes says me.” The pop of a house elf interrupts what he was going to say next. Severus takes the tea from the elf and blows gently on it, watching the steam curl up and disappear. “I might just kick you out for that.”

Draco’s eyes widen and he turns to look at his mate. “He wouldn’t do that would he?” The boy attempts to whisper, though he isn’t doing a very good job.

“He’s Uncle Sev, you never know.” Harry isn’t doing much better.

“Would you really do that Uncle Sev?” Draco asks him. Severus just smiles and Merlin, it is terrifying.

“Uncle Sev…” Harry whines. Severus snickers evilly before sticking his tongue out and dipping it in his tea to check the temperature.

Draco scrunches his nose up at the action. “That’s disgusting.”

Severus looks the boy dead in the eye before sticking his tongue out as far as it can go and dipping it in the hot drink.

“EEEEEWWWWW”

“WHY IS YOUR TONGUE SO LONG” (And it works wonders. Wonders. ~Cardi B)  

   

~~~

 

It's late summer and the Potter family is walking leisurely through muggle London when they pass a pet shop and Draco begs to go in. The window holds toys, food and advertises the ‘comfy’ pet beds that the store had to offer. There are some bird cages and cat trees in the window as well. A small yellow bird sits in one of the cages and is constantly bobbing to the music that is playing inside.

“You want a pet?” Harry asks his Meito, glancing down at the petite boy. He is wearing muggle jeans and one of Harry’s sweaters that he practically drowns in. Everytime Harry looks at the boy he feels heat rush to his face cause, Merlin, his mate is cute.

“No, I just want to look at them.” Draco says, pulling his mate towards the shop. Harry looks up at his parents who share a look before nodding at them to go along.

Draco smiles brightly and practically drags Harry into the store. Once inside, the Meito lets go of Harry’s arm and begins a mad dash towards the cats in the back. James follows after the boy so Harry just rolls his eyes fondly and goes in his own direction, followed closely by his mother.

He passes by an assortment of animals; ferrets, hamsters, mice, rats, parrots, cacatoes, and lizards before he finally stops at the snakes. The reptiles are curled up into coils, their heads resting on top of their own bodies. There are a few snakes that are awake and roaming. A few of them are on the small artificial tree branches that are placed inside of the glass container while others are just looking out at the patrons.   

He is looking in the terrarium of a red snake when his mother calls out to him. “Harry, look. This one has the exact same coloring as your wings.”

It is true. The snake is a beautiful black, that shone green when the light hits them just right. The description of the snake reads Figuli Anguis, and the direct translations is; Potter Snake. It also says that while the snake is currently small, it will grow to be 25 feet in length.  

 _“Hello,”_ Harry says to it. Placing his hands on the glass and leaning forward.

The snake lifts its head and tastes the air in front if it. _“Hello young ssspeaker.”_

“Harry.” Lily’s worried voice causes him to look away from the snake. “What did you just say?”

“Hello..?” Harry raises an eyebrow at the ridiculous question.

“Did the snake say anything back?”

“Yes, it said ‘hello young speaker.’” Harry’s eyebrows drop into a frown. “Is everything okay, mum?”

“Harry. You didn’t speak English to the snake. You hissed at it. You’re a Parseltongue.” Lily has an astonished look in her eyes.

“Is that… bad?” Harry’s eyes widen with terror at the thought.

“No, no, no. It’s just incredibly rare.” Lily quickly consoles her son before he gets the wrong idea.

“Oh. oh okay.” Harry breathes out a sigh of relief.

Lily smiles. “You can keep talking to him- her? Them? Whatever. I’m going to go grab your father and Draco. Sirius and Remus are expecting us back soon, and you know how Remus gets when we are late.”

Harry nods at his mother and turns back to the terrarium as she walks away.

 _“Who are you?”_ The snake hisses.

_“I’m Harry Potter. Who are you?”_

_“I am Medusssa.”_   

 _“Your ssscientific name means Potter Sssnake. Did you know that?”_ Harry asks, smiling when the snake shakes her head.

 _“I sssuppose that we are a perfect match then.”_ The snake hisses. Moving up to her branch so that she can be closer to the boy.

Harry nods. _“In more ways than one. You are the sssame color asss my wingsss.”_

 _“Wingsss?”_ The snake cocks her head and it was a true sight seeing a vicious animal make such a cute action.

 _“Oh, I am a magical creature, a Tenessshi to be exact.”_ Usually Harry would be cautious about revealing this kind of information, but he is inexplicably drawn to the snake. Maybe it is a magical bond, or maybe it is due to the fact that she is just a reptile.

 _“We are more perfect than I thought.”_ The snake flicks her tongue out and tastes the air. _“I sssenssse great power in you. You seem like a good master. A kind boy with a kind heart. I might jussst want to ssstay with you.”_

Harry’s eyes widen at the prospect and he turns to look around the shop for his parents. He spots Lily and James trying to coax Draco away from a small black kitten that had eyes the same emerald green as Harry’s own. Draco is rubbing the kittens belly, while the animal stretches over the boys crooked arm. Draco looks up at Lily and James and gives them the most convincing puppy eyes known to man. None could resist them, not even Severus. His parents eventually relented and allowed the boy to have a cat. Their excuse was that it would teach the boy some responsibility even though he was more responsible than Harry.

Harry turned back to the snake and opened the cage. Medusa slithered out and wound her way around Harry’s neck. Harry rubbed the snake’s head as Draco bounded over to them, the kitten cradled in his arms. “Rry, look! Isn’t he cute? He looks just like you.”

Harry smiled and rubbed the kitten’s head, causing the feline to purr in contentment. The animal leaned out for more of Harry’s touch and almost fell out of Draco’s arms. Draco looked up at his mate and noticed the snake that had wound her way around his neck.

 _“Who isss thisss?”_ Medusa asks as she reached out her head to taste the air around the blonde.

 _“He isss my mate.”_  Draco shot a shocked look at Harry’s hissing, before he was distracted buy Medusa taking his offered limb, winding herself around it.

 _“He’sss cute, you have good tassstesss.”_ Harry smiled at Medusa’s approval. The kitten in Draco’s arms meows out loudly for attention. _“And what of the food? Isss thisss one yoursss too?”_

Harry snickers at the snake. _“I believe he isss my mate’sss ssso you cannot eat him.”_

 _“Pity.”_ Medusa hisses before she made her way back around Harry’s neck. _“Though you have disssappointed me with the fact that I cannot eat the sssmall creature I wish to ssstay with you, young ssspeaker.”_

 _“You can just call me Harry.”_ Harry informs the snake, who just nods in understanding, and drops her head down on his shoulder.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Draco asks cautiously.

“What do you mean what am I doing?”

“The hissing. What was that?”

“Oh,” Harry starts. “I’m a parseltongue. I can speak to snakes.” Draco’s eyes widens and he begins to practically vibrate on the spot. Harry already knew what he was going to ask. “I don’t know much about it. You can ask mom or Hermione. I’m sure she’s read up on them.”

Draco nodded his head and looked down at the snake that was coiled around his mates neck. “And who is this?”

“This is Medusa. My... familiar.” Harry didn’t really know what to call her. Medusa had called him Master at one point, but that didn’t provide enough concrete evidence to label her as his familiar.

“Like the lady from the Greek myth?” Draco rose an eyebrow at his mate.

“Yes, exactly like the lady from the Greek myth.”

 

~~~

 

The Potter’s were out and about again, though this time they were in Diagon. Hermione had decided to join them in their school shopping and was walking along side Draco. Medusa was wrapped around Harry’s neck and was flicking her tongue out at a constant rate. She had spent the majority of her life in a small glass enclosure, all the new sights, smells and sounds were so new and she wanted to learn everything.

They were currently in a bookstore purchasing the required texts when Lucius Malfoy stepped in just as the Weasley’s were walking out. Mr. Weasley and Lord Malfoy shared a few words and Malfoy must have said something offending as Ms. Weasley began to go off on him. Malfoy sneered at the woman who was up in his face before he walked out of the store.

 _“Did you sssee that?”_ Medusa hissed in his ear.

 _“Sssee what?”_ Harry tilted his head towards his familiar and scanned the room trying to in point what she had spotted.

 _“Your matesss father. He ssslipped a book into the little girl’sss pot.”_ Harry’s eyes widened and he looked around for the red-headed family only to find that they had gone. Harry didn’t trust Malfoy, he hadn’t since the man left his child at birth.

 _“Where did they go?”_ Was Harry’s frustrated hiss.

_“I misssed them asss well. Though, basssed off of the girlsss sssize and what ssshe wasss buying tellsss me that ssshe will be joining usss thisss year.”_

_“Are you sssaying that I ssshould watch out for her during the year? Sssee if anything is off?”_

_“That isss exactly what I am sssaying.”_ Harry nodded along with her plan, though there was a sense of foreboding in the air. Harry’s brows drew down into a frown, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

The feeling of a small, delicate hand on his arm drew him out of his musings. He turned to see Draco with a worried look on his face. “Is everything okay”

“Yes.” Harry drew Draco into his arms and ached to put his wings around him as well. “I’m just thinking, everything is fine.”

Harry felt Draco frown against his chest and almost collapsed with relieve when he didn’t ask questions. He had no idea how to explain this to his mate and even if he managed a half decent explanation he didn’t want Draco getting in the middle of all of this. The idea of his mate getting hurt made his very flesh begin to crawl. He had sworn the day that Draco was born that he would never let anything hurt him and he intended to keep that promise.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter and I hope you did too.


	15. Welcome Back To Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! ITS BEEN SIX MONTHS! IM SO SORRY GUYS WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN A BITCH AND I STARTED ON A NEW WRITING PROJECT! I PLAN TO WORK ON THIS TILL THE END AND IM NOT ABANDONING IT DONT WORRY! I should have the next chapter up soon!

The date was September 1st and the boys are scrambling to get ready. Lily had woken them up in enough time to get ready for their first day of school, but the soothing warmth of Harry’s wings had caused Draco to fall back asleep. Harry didn’t want to disturb his little mate, seeing as he was so precious while he was sleeping. He looked like an angel and Harry often mistakes him for one. The drowsiness from just being woken up and Draco’s soft warmth had caused him to slip back into oblivion as well. The boys woke up an hour later and twenty minutes until the train left the station.

Luckily, they had packed their trunks last night so all they had to do was shower, eat, brush their teeth, and book it out of the house. They had been seconds from flooing to the station when Harry ran back up the stairs, much to the verbal disapproval of his mother. He returned moments later with Medusa around his shoulders, the snake hissing angrily at him. 

They had reached the station with three minutes till the train left. They dashed into the train and by the time they found the compartment that Hermione had claimed for them, the train was already moving.

They opened the window and stuck their heads out to wave goodbye to their parents. As the train began to pick up speed, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and ran after them, barking happily as the children continued to wave at him. They had to pull themselves back into the compartment before they were turned into tomato paste against the tunnel wall. 

As the train left the station, Harry continued to stare out of the window. He eventually became bored of the roaming fields and turned back to his compartment mates. Both Hermione and Draco had taken out books and were reading silently. Draco had his back against the compartment window that saw out into the train, while Hermione was spread out on her stomach, one leg dangling off the seat. Harry nudged Draco’s knees apart and settled himself in between them. He dropped his head on Draco’s stomach and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. He felt Draco drop his book on his back and propped his chin up to look at his mate. 

“Pay attention to me,” Harry whined. Drao glanced down at him once before looking back up at his book. “Draco~” 

Hermione’s hushing was heard from her side of the compartment and Harry turned to glare at her. He was met with a glare of her own, so he just stuck out his tongue at her before turning away. The Teneshi opened his mouth to whine some more, but was stopped by the compartment door opening. 

A girl with red hair and freckles poked her head in. Harry recognized her as the girl in the bookshop with the Weasley family. She looked at each occupant of the room, though her gaze rested on Harry long enough for Draco to snap at her, “Do you need something?”

“Be nice, Draco.”

Draco ignored Hermione’s reprimand and watched as the girl’s face flushed as red as her hair. She squeaked at being caught in the act, before slamming the door shut and rushing down the train.

“What was that for?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his fuming mate. 

“She was looking at for you for too long. Can’t let her get any funny ideas about taking what’s mine.” Harry cooed at his mate and leaned up to placed a kiss on his nose. Draco smiled down at him before returning to his book. Harry frowned at Draco blatantly ignoring him. 

“Well, she seems like she would give me more attention than you are giving me now. So I’m just going to go find her-”

Harry began to slowly get up, but was stopped by Draco’s legs wrapping around his torso and bringing him back down. “No.” Draco glared down at Harry, who simply smirked back up at him.    
  
  


~~~

 

Harry and Draco sat at the Slytherin table during the Welcoming Feast, the latter chatting loudly with a pug-faced girl named Pansy Parkinson who was in their year. Harry had long ago tuned out their excited conversation about the latest  _ Hottest Wizards of Britain _ section from Witch Weekly. A man named Arion Demetriou had the top spot and was driving the majority of the female population insane, Harry’s mother included. 

Conversation slowly died out as Professor McGonagall had led the first years into the Great Hall. The eleven-year-olds staring up at the enchanted ceiling in awe and wonder. Harry scanned the clump of children and spotted the redhead girl from the train among them, he made eye contact with her and watched as she blushed and looked away. His eyebrow twitched at the action, but chose to ignore it as the Sorting Hat had begun it’s song. 

At the end of the song, there was a thunder of clapping from the students both sitting and standing. McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began to call off the names listed on it. Harry mostly tuned out the sorting, only picking out a few of the Slytherins like Queenie Moonshine, and Alvina Underwood, and a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. The name Moonshine sparked conversation from the houses, the mystery of the girl’s missing brother still a topic around the school. 

Harry briefly noticed that the Weasley girl had gone to Gryffindor along with her brothers, before Dumbledore stood and gave the warnings, said a few nonsensical words and let the feast commence. Harry piled Draco’s plate high with food before serving himself, earning a kiss on the cheek for his actions before Draco resumed his conversation with Pansy. 

While scooping mashed potatoes into his mouth, Harry felt two pairs of eyes on him and scanned the Great Hall for their owners. He spotted both at the Gryffindor table. One was the girl Weasley -- Ginevra was it? -- who was stealing glances at him. The other was her brother, Ronald, who was glaring holes at him because she kept stealing glances at him. As the two of them made eye contact, Harry flipped him the bird and watched with mild amusement as his face turned Gryffindor red. The second year stood from his table to try and confront Harry, but his plans were thwarted by his older twin brother. They forced him to sit back down and whispered something in his ear that made him go pale. As soon as the redhead was calm the twins looked up and nodded at Harry, who reciprocated the action. At least some of the Weasley’s were on his side this time around.

By dessert, Draco’s head had fallen on Harry’s shoulder and had passed out. His soft breaths making the chin-length hair float around. Pansy was cooing quietly at him, brushing a few strands of hair out of Draco’s face and behind his ear. The action made Harry glare at the girl and growl low in his throat. Pansy held her hands up in surrender before turning back to her cake. 

People were beginning to leave the Great Hall and Harry followed their example, gently picking his Meito up and carrying him to their rooms. Laying the tiny boy on the bed, Harry wandlessly changed them into their sleep clothes before crawling into the bed beside him, casting a wordless cleansing charm on their mouths. 

Harry let his wings out of the confines of his back and wrapped them around his mate, the blonde snuggled into Harry’s embrace, letting out a content sigh at the warmth. Harry smiled down at his Meito before kissing his forehead and letting himself be drawn into oblivion.  


End file.
